Surprises
by Sherlock's pocket blogger
Summary: After a long days work John returns home to an unexpected night filled with with Surprises all planned by The Worlds only Consulting detective ... Rating T just to be safe :) Johnlock fluff Also I own nothing !


A/N: Hello there this was the first story that I did, just to let you know since I'm a new writer so I'm still learning the ins and outs of creative writing. Enjoy !

Have I ever told you that you have a nice arse? SH

Yes , I believe you have but it's always nice to hear it again from time to time -JW

Oh, good. Well in that case, your arse is very attractive. SH

Well thank you , yours isn't half bad either -JW

Of course, and thanks for that ego boost. SH

No problem love not that you need it -JW

Nevertheless. When are you going to be home ? SH

Well I just left the clinic so ten minutes give or take , I'll be home soon enough though , are we going out tonight or ordering in ? -JW

Thought we could use a date night. SH

Was going to surprise you, but oh well. SH

Sounds lovely , Angelo's then ? or somewhere new -JW

Angelo's is always nice, but I'm keeping a bit of a surprise to it. SH

Oh really ? do I get a hint -JW

Yes. When you get to the flat, you can't come in until I say. Still getting ready. SH

Fine , guess I'll have to wait , almost there just rounding the corner a few blocks down -JW

Brilliant. See you in a moment. Remember, you must wait outside. It'll be for a short time. SH

Alright then love I'll wait outside , see you soon -JW

The cab slowly pulled up to the curb just outside 221b John pays the driver and then exits the cab anxious to see what surprise Sherlock had for him , opening the door John waits at the bottom of the stairs just outside the flat as his flatmate had requested

Sherlock slipped his phone into his pocket and glanced around. The flat was nearly perfect. John had been working all day, so Sherlock spent the day cleaning. He'd brought home a lot of candles, lit them and placed them around the room, a bouquet on the table, had a warm fire going and John's favourite CD playing in the background. He'd had Mrs. Hudson make them a nice dinner (As he couldn't cook well) while he got ready. He was wearing a deep purple, silk shirt, black slacks and left his hair ruffled- the way John liked it. He heard a door close and he bounded to the flat door, calling out for John to close his eyes. He ran out of the living room to where his flatmate waited , placed his hands over John's eyes and lead him into the flat. John was being blindly led into the flat , Sherlock's hands placed over his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to sneak a look , Sherlock stops where John can only assume is the middle of the sitting room. Sherlock steps away from John, removing his hands from in front of John's eyes, grinning excitedly. Taking a moment to adjust his eyes to the lighting John finds himself very pleased a smile plastered on his face as he notices the candles flicker giving the room a cozy and romantic feel to it , he also sees that Sherlock had tidied the flat , had flowers, a fire going , and John's favorite CD playing , turning around he embraces Sherlock in a warm hug and kisses him in thanks " Sherlock , this is wonderful , I love it " he exclaims still beaming

Sherlock gins and kisses him back happily, wrapping an arm around John's waist. "I'm glad." He murmurs leading John to the couch, and curling up with him. "Mrs. Hudson made us a nice dinner, then I figured we could curl up and watch a movie. I know how much you adore the hobbit." John leans into Sherlock on the couch still amazed that he'd gone through all that trouble just to surprise him " Sounds great " he says looking up into the clear bluegreen eyes he loved

Sherlock smiles, and squeezes his waist lightly. "Brilliant. Though now I don't want to get up to bring you dinner. I'm rather comfortable." He murmurs, pressing a kiss to John's temple. " Yes , I quite agree " John sighs , content to just lay there in the arms of his detective " but we wouldn't want such a lovely meal go to waste " he says thinking about how Mrs. Hudson had been kind enough to prepare the dinner herself "I agree. I'll be right back, love." Sherlock says, after a silent moment, and kissing John softly, before untangling himself and gliding into the kitchen to bring their meal out, coming back with another surprise. Though he rarely drank, Sherlock had bought a bottle of champagne. John smiles lovingly at Sherlock as he returns with their food, a bottle of champagne, and two glasses Sherlock delicately places everything on the table, opening the champagne and pouring them each a glass. He sits, smiles softly at John,pulling him close again. " This was very thoughtful of you Sherlock " John says as he takes a sip of his drink turning to Sherlock he sets his glass down and kisses him gently Sherlock kisses him back lovingly. "I wanted to do something special for you. You're working a lot more, now that we've had less cases. I know how exhausting it is." He murmurs, nuzzling into John. " I appreciate it love " John smiles taking a bite of his food " This was a very nice surprise " he adds after taking another drink Sherlock takes a sip out of his glass, and the champagne didn't taste as awful as he would have expected it. It was nice, actually. He smiles back at John. "I'm glad you like it." He told John, taking a bite of the food, reminding himself to thank Mrs. Hudson again. John takes a few more bites enjoying it as he hadn't had time for lunch today , he takes another sip from his glass and sighs happily loving spending time with his detective knowing that nights like these were rare and few Sherlock enjoyed every moment they had together, but tonight was one of the rare nights they got to spend together, alone. He'd been bored and lonely without his doctor around. Another sip, a few more bites, happily chatting and teasing with John. It was perfect. He hums happily, leaning into John. John had finished his meal and had even got Sherlock to eat as well leaning back on the couch with Sherlock resting on his shoulder he drank the last bit of champagne in his glass before setting it aside on the table, absentmindedly he strokes Sherlock's hair and watches the flames dance in the fireplace mesmerized. Sherlock leaned into John's touch, sighing contently as he slowly finished his drink. He captured the hand that wasn't playing with his hair and tangled their fingers together. He leans up and softly kisses John. "A few more surprises to come, by the way." He murmured, but not wanting to move to get any of them. John raises an eyebrow and looks down at Sherlock " What more could there possibly be ?" he asks teasingly letting the excitement of the new information show on his face

Sherlock grins. "You've no idea." He replies, just as teasingly. "Would you like to guess?"

" I think I'll try " John chuckles and starts to think " Is it a dessert ? " he asks looking to Sherlock

Sherlock shook his head. "Nope." He chuckles. "Not a food." He hints John continues to think " Is it a present ? " he asks smiling at the little game they were playing

Sherlock tilted his head. "I suppose it could be considered a present." He says after a moment's thought, smiling. " I give " the doctor says giving a small laugh " When will these surprises be unveiled ? " John asks playfully "You'll get them whenever I'm motivated enough to untangle myself from you." Sherlock teases, pressing a kiss to John's cheek. "Or whenever you ask me to give them to you, but I'm content right here." John thinks it over and kisses Sherlock back " I don't think I could handle anymore suspense today love " he jokes Sherlock hums, untangling himself a bit from John, but keeping an arm around his waist. "Alright." He murmurs. "There's two...The first, being a composition, written for and inspired by, you." He said, looking around for his violin smiles knowing that Sherlock only composed for those he truly cared for he was touched that he'd inspired the detective to write a piece for him , he sat and awaited the sweet sound that only Sherlock could coax out of the violin he held Sherlock smiled at him softly before He struck the first notes, a few light, slightly high, shimmery, almost haunting notes that hung in the air for a moment, then after letting them drop off, he continued, keeping it slow and soft, though the notes were high, the violin didn't screech. Sherlock's fingers expertly manipulated the strings, gliding seamlessly from note to note, and he played it from memory, not needing a piece of paper to tell him the notes he'd written for his blogger. John was moved by the music that Sherlock now played in front of him it was beautiful , he felt his breath catch in his throat as the man continued playing ,eyes shut in concentration , John loved it he sat and listened entranced by the melody. Sherlock played for a few long moments, now opening his eyes, and looking at John, smiling at him as the last note hovered in the air, silvery and clear, and light. He flourished his bow a bit and softly set his violin down, putting it back in it's case's safety. He moved to curl up next to John again, nuzzling into him. At a loss for words John pulled Sherlock into a loving kiss " That was beautiful Sherlock , I absolutely loved it , thank you " John says grinning Sherlock gently kisses him again. "I'm so glad you liked it. Of course I'd write a piece for you. I love you, more than anything." He breathed, grinning. John smiled never tiring of hearing those words from his partner " I love you too Sherlock " he says looking into the eyes of the detective " always " he adds his voice soft Sherlock smiles softly, staring into John's eyes and leaning in for another kiss. "Always is a long time. I look forward to it." He murmurs.

John sighs happily and leans into Sherlock enjoying the closeness they shared Sherlock wrapped his arm around John, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, pressing a kiss there. He was more nervous about the second surprise, but asked anyway. "Do you want your last surprise?"

" Yes " John answers " I think I'd like that " he smiles moving an arm around Sherlock to rub his back , gently he places a kiss to his forehead Sherlock smiles. "Eyes closed again." He requests quietly, and doesn't move until John closes his eyes. Sherlock reaches into his pocket and takes out a small, black box, pulling it open. He takes John's hand and removes a simple, golden band out from the box and sliding it onto John's ring finger. He hears John's intake of breath and bites down on his lip nervously. "I love you, so much. To the end of the world and back. The only other way I can think of to show you is to ask you this. John Watson, will you marry me?" He murmurs, looking up at John, to see his eyes open. John opens his eyes taken completely by surprise he looks at Sherlock his eyes soft he loved this man more than anything " Yes , Sherlock , of course " he says his voice almost cracking with emotion as he grabbed Sherlock and pulled him into a deep kiss never wanting the moment to end

Sherlock threw his arms around John's neck, kissing him with everything he could muster. "I love you so much John." He mumbles against the other's lips, not bothering to pull back as he spoke. He never wanted this moment to end, never wanted to leave this night. It had gone perfectly, and his mind was a flood of emotions crashing together. All he knew was that he was John's and John was his, and God, it was the best thing ever. John happily kissed back with vigor pulling back only a moment to catch his breath he gazed at Sherlock " I love you Sherlock , so very much , you and you alone " he breathed then continued kissing him passionately

Sherlock smiled into the kiss, putting every feeling, thought and emotion into the kiss. He was pulling John as close as he could without the man being pulled onto his lap. "Always." He tells John, tangling their fingers together, and smiling more at the feel of the cool ring against both their hands. John couldn't have been happier as he sat next to Sherlock , his Sherlock , he loved him with everything he had John squeezed his hand " Always " he agreed Sherlock squeezed his hand back, positively giddy by this point. He pecked John's lips once again and curled up to him, laying his head on John's chest and stretching his legs out on the rest of the couch. He contently listened to the beat of John's heart, and thought of how lucky he was. The love of his life by his side, now engaged to him and he sighed contently. John snuggled against the brunette lost in thought , he would never stop smiling and he was completely fine with it , he wrapped his arm around Sherlock who now laid pressed against his chest , eyes closed with a smile on his face , John thought himself the luckiest man alive to be wanted and loved by the brilliant and great Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock wrapped an arm around John's waist, leaned up and kissed him again. "I'd say we could watch that movie, but I'm perfectly fine here, just curled up with you." He murmured. And it was true. He would be perfectly content to just lay there, cuddled against John. John Watson, /his/ John. god, he'd never get tired of that, John being his. He nuzzled closer and squeezed John's hand once again, almost as if he were making sure this was real, and not a dream. " Yes " John agreed not wanting to move from where their two bodies tangled together squeezing Sherlock's hand back he yawned and continued gazing at the stunning man who now was his , by now all the candles had burnt out and the fire was left to nothing but a pile of smoldering embers , all was silent but the steady breathing of the two that shared the couch sitting quietly in the dark together Sherlock yawned as well, but he didn't bring himself to ask if they should move to the bedroom to sleep. It was nearly midnight. The content smile had not left Sherlock for a moment as he gazed up at the beautiful blonde man he loved so much. It was nearly black in the room, besides the embers in the fireplace, and though it limited his vision, it didn't bother Sherlock. The dark was quiet, and peaceful, much like the two curled up on the couch together, tangled up with one another. He reached over the side of the couch, and grinned as he produced a blanket and wrapped it around them. John smiled to himself as Sherlock wrapped the two in a blanket feeling the pull of sleep he turned to Sherlock and kissed him once more " This was a wonderful night , I loved it Sherlock " John says his voice heavy with sleep " I love you " he adds keeping an arm around the detective he lays his head back and sighs "I love you too, John." Sherlock murmurs, kissing him softly, snuggling up to him and his eyes flutter closed, heavy with sleep and exhaustion from the day's events. He lays his head on John's chest, arms around his waist and smiling as he fell asleep. John laid awake a moment longer and watched the sleeping form of Sherlock , watching the rise and fall of his chest before closing his own eyes , John fell asleep almost instantly the smile never fading from his face , not even in sleep

Sherlock woke around 8 am the next day, the day's events flooding back to him and he grinned, looking up to see a still sleeping John. He sighed happily, and stared at John for a moment, the morning light from the window falling across his face, making it somehow more beautiful. He leans up and presses a kiss to John's forehead. John slowly waking up felt Sherlock's lips pressed to his face and smiled " Good morning love " he says reaching up to pull the man in for a kiss , he sits up , stretches, and rubs the sleep from his eyes, then pauses hand held in front of him , admiring the ring that now resided there Sherlock chuckles at the way John got distracted by the ring. "Good morning." He murmurs, kissing him and sitting up, stretching but not moving away from John. John glances at Sherlock , his hair sticking out at odd angles from sleeping , he smiles to himself and leans into him his head resting on Sherlock's shoulder reminiscing about the night before he sighs happily , Sherlock wraps an arm around John and kisses the top of his head. "Tea and breakfast?" He asks after a few quiet, content moments. " That sounds lovely " John says not wanting to move but starting to feel hungry

Sherlock nodded, and slid off the couch, taking John's hand and leading him to the kitchen. He started the tea and opened the refrigerator. "Pancakes?" He turns and asks John, still smiling.

John nods smiling and starts helping gather the ingredients needed , setting them on the counter he opens a cabinet and pulls out a skillet and sets it down on the stovetop before turning the burner on medium Sherlock takes the ingredients and mixes the batter, handing it to John so he could pour their tea. He takes the bowl of batter from John and trades it for a cup. "I wonder who we should tell first." He murmurs, tilting his head. Taking a sip of the tea not caring that it was still very hot he thinks for a moment before speaking " I think we should tell Mrs. Hudson first , she did make us that lovely dinner for last night " he says Sherlock smiles again. "I'll have to thank her again for that. She does deserve to know first as well, she's done so much for us."

John smiles and nods " Yes , she has " he agrees setting his cup down a moment John goes to grab some plates so he can set the table

Sherlock takes a drink of his tea and helps set the table, then perching on the edge of the chair and watching John. The man was always so methodical when he did everything, it fascinated Sherlock to no end. John finishes with setting down the silverware and sits down glancing over at Sherlock he smiles Sherlock smiles back and takes another drink of tea, lacing one hand with John's. John smiles at the small gesture of affection " So after we eat why don't we pop downstairs and break the happy news to our landlady " he says playfully bringing his leg over to rest against Sherlock's "Sounds brilliant. Can you imagine her face?" He says, chuckling. "She'll congratulate us, then tell us she told us so, the first day we were here." " Yes I imagine so " John chuckles still beaming with excitement he couldn't wait to tell her she'd been like a mother to him ever since he'd moved to 221b. Sherlock laughs quietly and takes a bite of his food, excitement coursing through his body. "And I suppose if we don't tell Mycroft, he'll be a bit put off. The drama queen." He jokes, grinning. John smirks " Yes , we wouldn't want that now would we " he says trying not to laugh " We can tell him next if you like " he adds taking a sip of his tea

Sherlock takes another drink of tea. "Maybe." He says, nudging John's leg with his own. "We've still got to plan everything and all that, hell, we've not even picked out a date, so maybe hold off on Mycroft for a bit, otherwise he'll want to do it for us." John reconsiders " Yes , I think that's a better idea " he says knowing that Sherlock was right " Who would you like to tell next " John asks taking a bite "Erm..." he thought for a moment, taking another bite of food. "We should tell Lestrade, I suppose. He'll want to know if he's lost a bet." He teased. Giving a small laugh John smiles taking a sip of his tea to wash down the last bit of pancake he'd just swallowed " Yes , I would also love to see the look on Anderson's face when he finds out " John says bemused with idea Sherlock smirks and takes another drink of tea. "Oh, I'm sure Anderson's jaw will hit the floor." he says, chuckling. "Who after that, then?" He asks after a moment, finishing off his pancake. John thinks " I suppose I can tell harry next " he says smiling Sherlock smiles. 'i'm sure Harry will be deliriously happy." "That would be an understatement " John laughs knowing his sister would be overjoyed that he'd finally be getting married Sherlock laughs. "Oh, I know. There are no words with how happy she'll be." He teased. John nods finishing his tea before gathering up the used dishes and walking them to the sink , he sets them down and rinses them before stacking them off to the side , John turns to walk behind Sherlock lifting the mans head back he places a gentle kiss on Sherlock's forehead Sherlock turns and presses a kiss to John's lips. "You have really no idea how happy I am that you said yes." He tells John, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and kissing him again. John smiles into the kiss " I can only imagine " he says gazing at Sherlock through half lidded eyes Sherlock smiles up at him, standing and wrapping his arm around John's waist. "Shall we go find Mrs. Hudson?" He asks. " Yes , I think we shall " John answers playfully loving being held in Sherlock's embrace he leans into it a moment before walking out of the kitchen Sherlock trails behind him, lacing their fingers together and following John's lead downstairs. He was excited to tell their landlady, and how her reaction would be. Oh, it was all so exciting, actually. John was ecstatic though he kept a cool composer as he knocked on the landlady's door and stood waiting for her to answer Mrs. Hudson opened the door a moment later and smiled at them. "Hello boys, you're up early." She says, looking them over. Sherlock beamed and squeezed John's hand. "Oh yes, and we've exciting news." He told her. The older woman ushered them in and shut the door offering them tea to which they politely turned down having just finished with their own not even half an hour ago , there they sat on the couch , hands still laced together never releasing their grip , Mrs. Hudson sat in her armchair across from them happily awaiting the promised news Sherlock smiled at the woman. "Last night, John and I got engaged. We're to be married." He says, glancing at John and grinning, and inclining his head, inviting John to add whatever he'd like. John only raised his hand displaying the ring that Sherlock had given him the night before smiling happily , Mrs. Hudson leaped from her chair hands clasped and congratulated them both stating as Sherlock had predicted earlier that she knew that they would be the moment John had moved in , she then happily hugged them sniffling a few tears streamed down her cheeks as she wept with joy for her boys Sherlock hugged Mrs. Hudson back, grinning and shaking his head happily. "You're the first person we've told. You've done so much for us, and you're like a mother. We thought you'd deserved to be told first." Sherlock says, squeezing John's hand and pulling away from Mrs. Hudson's hug to smile at her.

She smiled back at them wiping away the few tears that remained , " Oh I almost forgot , I wanted to thank you for the wonderful dinner you prepared for us both yesterday " John added still holding Sherlock's hand The older woman waved her hand. "It was nothing, dear." She said, still smiling at them, seeing their hands tangled together and more joyful tears brimmed, but she blinked them away. Sherlock nodded. "It really was brilliant." He told her. John nodded his agreement thanking her once more before leaving the landlady's flat and returning to their own upstairs hands still clinging together never separating Sherlock closed the flat door behind them and chuckled. "That was...Wow. She was so happy, John." He said, grinning at his fiancee.

" Yes , she was " John smiled up at Sherlock still giddy from telling someone about their engagement. Sherlock was jittery, happy, excited and he laughed. "Though, I still think Anderson's reaction will be funnier." John laughed " Yes , no doubt he'll be taken by surprise , it'll be entertaining to say the least " he sighed " I suppose we should get dressed so we can go tell Greg " John adds pulling Sherlock down for a kiss Sherlock kissed him back happily. "I suppose we should." He murmurs after the kiss breaks. "Unless you want to call Harry first?" " No , I think I'll do that when we get back " John says knowing that it would be a long phone call and not wanting to delay telling Greg , not to mention seeing Anderson's reaction to the news as well

Sherlock nodded. "I suppose she'll want to talk for a while." He agreed, pulling John out of the living room so they could get ready to go talk to Greg. Soon they were dressed and ready to go slipping out the door they hailed a cab and were on their way to the Yard , John leaned up against Sherlock the whole way there never letting his partners hand go Sherlock had an arm wrapped around John, his other hand tangled with his blogger's, and he pressed a kiss to John's cheek as the cab pulled up to the Yard. Sherlock paid the cabbie, helping John out of the cab. Making their way up to the door side by side , the both of them grinning ear to ear as they headed up to Lestrades office Sherlock tapped on the door, entering without waiting for Lestrade's response and trying to contain a laugh. "Hello, Greg." He greets, still grinning. John smiles entering beside Sherlock he greets the Detective Inspector , right away Greg knew something was up with the two the way they smiled at each other a knowing look passing from Sherlock to John before the pair turned to him once more " What's this about then ? " Greg asked warily not knowing what to expect when it came to Sherlock Sherlock laughs. "Christ, I didn't murder anyone, Greg." He says, shaking his head. "No, John and I have news, and figured we should tell you." He leaves the comment about the bets unspoken, but they all knew it was there. John raised his hand as he had done for Mrs. Hudson ,displaying the gold band for their friend to see It took a minute for Greg to process what he was seeing, and it finally sunk in when Sherlock rolled his eyes at him. "Are you really..? Wow. Congratulations, you guys." Greg said, after a moment of disbelief. Sherlock grinned and took John's hand again. John smiled at Greg's reaction and laughed " So how much was in the betting pool then ? " he asks teasingly squeezing Sherlock's hand affectionately Sherlock lovingly squeezed his hand back as Greg chuckled and stammered for a moment. "Twenty quid." He said after a moment, staring at the two's hands for a moment, but returning his gaze back to their faces after he got past the shock of it all.

John had almost forgotten " Greg , I was wondering if you could call Anderson and sergeant Donovan in a moment " he inquired knowing the inspector was going to want to see this as well " We'd like to announce the news to them as well " he said with a smirk playing at his lips looking over at Sherlock. Sherlock grinned mischievously at them both. Greg laughed and shook his head. "Oh yes. I want to see this." He said, turning to his desk and sending for Anderson and Donovan, who arrived only moments later, and the trio turned to look at them smiling as they entered the office , Sherlock trying to contain a bout of laughter. John then told the pair that had just entered the office that they'd like to share some news with them , Anderson as always had a blank look of confusion about his face while Donovan just sat there listening cautiously unaware of the surprise and shock she and her co worker were about to receive Sherlock took John's hand, the one with the ring on it, knowing their eyes would be drawn to the action. Sherlock squeezed John's hand. "John and I are...engaged. We're going to get married." He said, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Donovan and Anderson's faces, however Lestrade did nothing to hide his amusement. Greg couldn't contain his laughter as Anderson sat there with his mouth gaping wide in shock at the announcement and Donovan eyes wide and face blank at the news , John stood there hand in hand with Sherlock taking in the scene trying to compose himself before utterly failing and joining Greg in his fit of laughter it was most definitely a hilarious sight indeed , Anderson looked to be on the verge of fainting which only fueled the bemusement Sherlock held his composure for only a moment before joining in with the fits of laughter, of course, Anderson goes to speak, but the words come out scrambled and confused. Probably due to the shock, but as Sherlock was always pointing out, he also wasn't the smartest officer in the Yard. After a couple of minutes, his stomach began to feel the effects of laughing for so long, and he took a deep breath. "That's...All we wanted to...tell you." He informed the two, beginning to chuckle again. Slowly the pair stood up to leave the inspectors office ,still in shock Anderson wobbled slightly almost losing his balance and falling to the ground face first before he caught himself , after they left the trio still inside spent a few minutes chuckling and trying to breath as they had been laughing very hard , John straightened up wiping a few tears from his eyes from laughing he smiles up at Sherlock who was giggling quietly Sherlock grinned at John, catching his breath. 'Better than I'd thought it would be." He said, still giggling occasionally, and Greg was still laughing behind them. He took John's hand again, glancing up at Greg to see if the inspector was still surprised by the show of affection between the two men. Apparently, he wasn't as he slowly regained his composure, and just smirked at the pair. " Yes " John agreed " That was much better than I had expected " he said smiling as he pulled down his detective into a kiss not caring that Lestrade was not but five feet behind them smirking and shaking his head

Sherlock kissed him back, though he was aware of Lestrade watching them, so the kiss was much more chaste than the passionate one they'd shared the night the kiss broke, Sherlock and John said goodbye to Greg, catching another cab back to the flat. Still beaming with amusement the two exited the cab and walked up to the door , they then climbed up the steps but before they'd reached half way up on the second flight Sherlock stopped , John noted a flash of annoyance gracing his features before quickly disappearing as he began smiling again , John may not have been as clever as Sherlock but he was smart enough to know what the look he had seen meant as they continued up they found the door slightly cracked open both of them entered to find none other than Mycroft Holmes sitting in their living room waiting for them

Sherlock sighed. "Hello, Mycroft. I knew you'd show up, how are you?" He squeezed John's hand and sat on the couch. He pulled John next to him and sighed. "Couldn't have waited a bit, brother?" He asked, slightly annoyed, but teasing all the same. Nothing could really spoil his good mood, not today. " I'm fine Sherlock and no I couldn't " he said smiling at Sherlock knowingly as the pair sat down " I only came by to offer my congratulations to the both of you " he said completely serious Sherlock smiled at his brother. "Ah, yes. We were going to tell you. But you're so insistent on spying on us." The teasing tone didn't leave his voice, but Sherlock was still slightly irritated at his brother. He was too serious too much of the time. Sherlock curled up to John though, smiling at him. "Thanks for the congratulations, Mycroft." " You're quite welcome dear brother " Mycroft smiles as his brother openly displays his affection for the doctor " Mummy will be ever so happy to hear the big news" he adds amused Sherlock sighs. "An entire childhood in just a few words." He mumbles, laying his head on John's shoulders. "You know she couldn't care any less about this." He points out, knowing his mother wouldn't care, or even bother showing up to the wedding. " Nonetheless , she'll be pleased to hear that you've finally decided to settle down brother " Mycroft says knowing that Sherlock is right but not wanting to upset him by agreeing to his previous statements "I'm sure." He said, but shaking his head and taking John's hand, absentmindedly playing with the ring. He didn't want to send his brother away, but Sherlock noticed every time he looked at, moved towards or spoke to John, Mycroft let a small smug smirk cross his face. "Yes, yes. You were right." He admits. When Sherlock had first met John, Mycroft had told him the same Mrs. Hudson had. Mycroft only smiles and nods as he watches the two resting on the couch " So who all knows about the engagement " he inquires Sherlock laughs, remembering Anderson's stunned expression. "You, Mrs. Hudson, Greg, Anderson and Donovan." Sherlock and John said in unison, and Sherlock grinned. John sat there a moment remembering telling Anderson and Sally giving a light laugh , but he couldn't shake the feeling that they had forgotten someone , he mentally went through the list again when it suddenly hit him who they'd missed "We've still got to call Harry." Sherlock says, knowing what John was thinking and reassuringly squeezed his hand. "Which we were going to do, before you showed up, Mycroft." John smiled at Sherlock as he'd reminded him of Harry but there was still another person who had been forgotten , " Sherlock , I believe we may have left someone else out as well " he says Sherlock tilted his head, smiling at John. "Who did we forget?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow and biting down on his lip. Hopefully not someone important. " Well two people actually , we forgot Molly and also Stamford " John says smiling fondly as he recalls the day that Mike had introduced him to Sherlock , Sherlock nodded. "Right. Suppose we should tell Stamford, after all, he's the reason why we met." Sherlock smiles shakes his head at the thought of Molly, who had been after him for so long. Of course, there'd been no chance with John around. , John nods in agreement , had he not run into his old friend that day he'd have never met Sherlock , he didn't want to think about what his life would have been without the detective , coming out of his thoughts John notes that Mycroft is still sitting happily across from him and Sherlock watching them smiling to himself Sherlock follows John's gaze and sees his brother is still just sitting there, watching them with a small smug smile on his face. Sherlock just sighs and smiles at Mycroft. "Sorry, got distracted. Was there anything else you wanted?" He asked politely, leaning against John once again.

" No , that was all " Mycroft says as he stands up to leave grabbing his umbrella, before he leaves he turns back to the pair " Good bye brother , John " he nods addressing them both before departing and taking his leave.

Sherlock looked at John for a moment. "He'll be your brother-in-law." He reminds John teasingly. "Are you sure you can handle how irritating he is?" He squeezes John's hand and kisses him softly. John pretends to reconsider " I think I can manage , for you " john sighs dramatically playing with the detective he kisses him back smiling softly Sherlock chuckles and nuzzles his face in the crook of John's neck. "So who's next, Harry or Stamford and Molly?" He asks, still giddy from telling everyone. John thinks a moment " I think we owe it to mike to tell him next " he says thoughtfully " After all without him there'd be no us " he adds Sherlock smiled softly. "That is 't think I ever properly thanked him for that. I quite enjoy us." He murmurs." As do I love " John sighs taking Sherlock's hand in his own smiling Sherlock squeezed his hand. "So Mike, Harry then Molly?" He confirms, least looking forward to telling Molly. He smiles and kisses John's neck " Yes that sounds alright , although if you want to kill two birds with one stone metaphorically speaking we could call up Molly and Mike inviting them for drinks down at the pub tonight and also everyone else if you want besides Anderson of course " John chuckles lightly " We could celebrate with a few rounds and tell both Mike and Molly at the same time " he finishes smiling up at Sherlock Sherlock beams at John. "That's a brilliant idea, love." he said, squeezing his waist. "Besides Anderson. I think he'll still be a bit confused tonight." He jokes, nuzzling into John. " Glad you think so love " John says laughing at his comment about Anderson , reaching he captures Sherlock's lips with his own in a passionate kiss . John couldn't wait to spend the rest of his years with the detective by his side still kissing his love he found himself thinking about the future and what it would entail , he couldn't be more thrilled at the thought , parting with Sherlock they just stand there in each others loving embrace . They were perfect for one another no one could deny it , the bond they shared was unlike any other you need only look at their eyes to see it. This was the start of the beginning of a new adventure , an adventure of a life time , John was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt Sherlock squeeze his hand " yes " John asks softly his mind still a bit foggy , Sherlock grinned " Well I think we have some people to notify, don't we , still I was rather hoping you'd join me on the sofa for a bit before hand " he says smirking the whole time eyebrow raised . John replies in the only way he can muster as he can only guess at what his partner was implying " Oh , god yes ".


End file.
